There is a research training program primarily designed to train psychiatrists and Ph.D. psychologists for careers in clinical or basic research focused on major mental disorders. The site and resources for training are the extensive research facilities and faculty of the Department of Psychiatry, College of Physicians and Surgeons (P&S) at Columbia University which, in conjunction with its major research affiliate, the New York State Psychiatric Institute (PI), is one of the largest recipients of federal research support among departments of psychiatry in the United States. The application procedure includes the development of a research protocol with a preceptor of the applicant's choosing. There are three major components of the program. Each trainee has a preceptor who is an established clinical researcher with a track record of scientific productivity and funding. The fellow joins the preceptor's research group and takes part in ongoing research projects as well as developing his or her own protocols. In addition to the senior preceptor, the fellow is assigned a statistics tutor, who usually is associated with the research group. There is an immediate emphasis on learning the skills of data analysis and the oral and written presentation of research results, as well as learning how to develop and execute research protocols. The second major component is the didactic curriculum which includes 1) introductory and advanced courses in statistics, 2) a research design course attended in each year of the fellowship, 3) seminars on ethics in research, and 4) seminars on modern research techniques (e.g. genetic linkage analysis, brain imaging). The third component, being developed, is a basic science emphasis which includes th expectation that trainees in clinical research will learn the principles and application of one or more laboratory techniques through collaboration with a laboratory-based researcher at PI or P&S (e.g. pre-clinical psychopharmacology, molecular genetics, molecular biology, brain imaging). Nine NIMH NRSA stipends per year are requested, to support the entry of 3 fellows per year,a nd to continue some for 3 or 4 years of training. The rationale for lengthening fellowship training is described.